This invention relates to paint can lids. More particularly, it relates to a removable port assembly allowing easy access to the contents of the can while maintaining a good seal around the rim.
Paint is commonly tinted by opening the metal lid of a can containing a coating base, which may already have some tint in it, and adding concentrated colorant to match a color specified by a customer. One problem with this system is that the lids on cans do not close properly, in many instances. A paint spill may therefore occur when the container is subsequently agitated, typically by shaking, due to the force of the liquid pushing against the lid. If a tint/stain system is used, wherein the colorant is added to a low-viscosity coating base for applications such as for example stains for wooden decks, the problem is more pronounced, particularly since paint cans and lids are not manufactured to tight tolerances, thus allowing the potential for leakage.
Additionally, the above-mentioned procedure requires that the paint can then be opened so that the customer can check the color of the paint for accuracy, usually by painting a swatch on top of the lid, and may require a further addition of concentrated colorant and resealing, followed by additional shaking of the can. All of this is time-consuming and potentially messy.
Beyond these issues, paint cans are then opened by the user once the painting task begins, with the paint being typically poured out of the can, during which the paint tends to run into the gutter in the rim of the can. The result is that dried paint builds up in this location, preventing proper sealing of the can thereafter. Due to this, air gets into the can, causing deterioration of the paint in storage, and the presence of paint in the gutter may also cause rusting, which may contaminate the paint. As well, depending on the toxicity of the materials present in the can, issues of environmental exposure may be created by the poor seal, including the risk of accidental opening of the can during the disposal process.
Although the discussion herein concentrates on the structure of paint cans, it will be appreciated that a number of materials can be stored in such cans, with some of the same problems noted above. Therefore use of the term xe2x80x9cpaint canxe2x80x9d herein means the kind of can traditionally known for storing paint, but not limited to any particular contents of the can, as it is known in the art that such cans may contain paint, stain, varnish, etc.
There continues to be a need for improved ways of accessing the contents of paint cans for viewing and/or dispensing, while maintaining a good seal around the rim of the lid.
In one aspect, the invention is a port assembly for a can with a removable lid, the port assembly allowing inspection of and access to the interior of the can without removal of the lid. The port assembly comprises a port in the lid and a port stopper adapted to close the port in the lid to prevent contents of the can from escaping. When opened, the port assembly provides access to the contents of the can. The port stopper has at least one portion that is substantially transparent and substantially colorless, allowing visual inspection of the contents of the can when the port assembly is closed.
In another aspect, the invention is a pouring spout adapted to interface with a port assembly in a removable lid of a can, the port assembly comprising a port in the lid; and a port stopper adapted to interface with the port to create a closed configuration in which contents of the can cannot escape and an open configuration that provides access to the contents of the can, the pouring spout having means for interfacing with the port.
In yet another aspect, the invention is a removable lid for a can, the lid comprising a port assembly for allowing inspection of and access to the interior of the can without removal of the lid, as described above.
In a further aspect, the invention comprises a can including a lid and a port assembly in the lid, as described above.
In a still further aspect, the invention is a method of adding a material to a can. The can has a removable lid with a port that is adapted to interface with a port stopper to create a closed configuration in which contents of the can cannot escape, and an open configuration that provides access to contents of the can. The port stopper has at least one portion that is substantially transparent and substantially colorless, to allow visual inspection of the contents of the can in the closed configuration. The method comprises introducing the material into the can through the port without removing the lid; and engaging the port with the port stopper.